Kickin' it couple one-shots!
by AusllyShipper101
Summary: One-shots about Kickin' it couples! Mostly Kick, but I may write others too.


**Hey everybody! I have decided to Make a collection of one-shots! I know some people have read this one already, but there is more added on to the story, so read it! This was my first ever Kick story, although I ship Kick almost as much if not more than Auslly! Because Jack and Kim have already admitted their feelings, unlike Austin and Ally. Anyways, enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it**

Jack walked into the dojo one day and saw Kim practicing. "Need a sparring partner?" He grinned.

Kim rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah, that would help." The two got in their positions. "Prepare to eat the mat." Kim taunted.

"Oh, it's on." Jack smirked. They circled each other, trying to decide when and where to pounce. Three seconds later, they were going at each other. Jack spun around and kicked, aiming for Kim's stomach. Kim leapt into the air and dodged his arms, kicking him in the ribs. Jack fell back a little, but he retaliated and kicked at her stomach again. Only Kim didn't jump. She ducked. As a result, Jack ended up kicking her full force in the head. Kim fell backwards and lay unconscious on the mat. Jack stared in horror, and for a moment he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. _What_ _did i just do? _Jack fell onto his knees. "Kim? Kim are you awake? Kim answer me! Answer! Kim, answer me, please!" He begged. When he still didn't get a response, he cried, "RUDY!"

Rudy came out of his office and was about to ask what the problem was when he saw Kim. "What on earth happened, Jack?" He ran over to Kim. "Never mind, we have to call an ambulance."

XxxxxxxxxX

Jack watched Kim being loaded on a stretcher and felt like crying. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry Kim." He whispered. His friends tried to comfort him, but it was no use.

"She'll be back torturing us by tomorrow, I guarantee." Milton said as cheerily as he could.

"She's in karate, she's probably been hit in the head before." Eddie pointed out.

"Dude, you practically just broke the law. Guys aren't supposed to hit girls, much less kick them in the head until they become unconscious." Jerry said, not so comfortingly.

Jack sighed heavily. "Thanks Eddie, Milton. I appreciate the support."

"Hey, what about me?" Jerry looked incredulous.

"You didn't comfort me at all." Jack said.

"Oh, right. Sorry buddy." Jerry patted Jack on the back before he left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It had been a full day since Kim had been taken in the hospital, and she was still unconscious. Jack still hadn't been allowed to see her, and he hadn't slept a wink last night. He'd lain awake, thinking about her. Finally, two hours later, the nurses relented and let him into her room.

"You have ten minutes." The nurse told him sternly.

"Ok."

Jack opened the door quietly and peeked in. Kim looked like she was peacefully sleeping. Jack sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the chair next to her bed. "Hey Kimmy. How you doing? You mad about me kicking you? I get it." He sighed. She didn't even shift at all, even when he called her Kimmy, which she never let him do. "When you wake up you can sic me for calling you Kimmy and knocking you out in the first place."

Still, nothing. He sighed, frustrated. "Please, Kim, wake up. Life wouldn't be the same without you."

Nothing.

"Wait a minute! Remember when we went to see that movie together? The one about the princess? She was sleeping too! And the prince woke her up... with a kiss." He paused. "Did I get that right? I miss you correcting me. Anyways... I'm no prince but... maybe it'd work."

She didn't move.

_It's worth a shot_. Jack thought. _If she doesn't wake up, than I can brag to myself that I had the guts to kiss Kim Crawford. _

Jack took a deep breath and leaned over so he was above Kim. He stared down at her beautiful features. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to hers. As he drew back, Kim's eyes fluttered open and she smiled faintly. "Hi Jack. That was some kick to the head." Jack blushed furiously, since he thought she was going to say, "That was some kiss, Jack." Maybe she doesn't remember it.

"Hey Kim, do you, by any chance, remember anything from when you were asleep?"

"No. All I remember is ducking, then the blow to the head, then blackness until just now. I wonder why I woke up."

"Yeah, must be some kind of medical mystery or something!" Jack laughed nervously. "Anyway I should go tell them you're awake, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Jack."

"Anytime."

As Jack shut the door, Kim squeezed her eyes shut and pictured the kiss over and over with a huge grin on her face. _My Prince Charming woke me up. I guess fairytales do come true sometimes._

**[Added part! :D]**

When Kim walked into the dojo two days later, all the boys gathered around her to see how she was doing.

"Guys! I'm fine! Really! Go back to weakly hitting that dummy over there!" She pointed over to it.

"She just called us weak!" Milton looked offended. "And to think we were worried."

"Well we are weak..." Eddie said.

"No we aren't! Last week I broke two boards! Impressive huh?" Jerry smirked.

"Um, Jerry, I can break fourteen boards. At once." Jack pointed out. "And Kim can break ten. And she's a g-"

"Don't say it! You're stereotyping!" Kim said with a glare.

"Yeah, well..." Jerry shrugged. "Ok fine. I'm... Not as strong as you people."

Jack rolled his eyes before turning back to Kim. "Anyways, I'm just glad you're okay. You scared me."

"Aww." The three boys cooed in unison. Kim gave them a glare, and they quickly ran over to the punching dummy. Kim chuckled. She shifted uncomfortably. "So... Uh... Jack..."

"Yeah?"

She smiled slightly. "Remember when I woke up?"

"Yeah, of course. I was so happy that you were ok." And that I finally kissed you.

"Well... The first thing I saw when I woke up was you... And then... You kissed me." Kim had been looking at the mat, but at this she glanced up.

Jack's heart started to pound. "Uhh... Well.. I... Um..." He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. Their gazes met.

On the other side of the room, the three boys quickly his behind the dummy to watch. "It's happening!" Milton whispered excitedly.

"The point is," Kim said, "Why?"

"Well... I really wanted you to wake up, and a kiss woke up the princess in that lame movie we saw, and-"

"Hey! That movie wasn't lame! And you told me you liked it." Kim grumbled. "But... go on."

"Anyways, it worked in that movie, and I felt really guilty for the whole thing, and I really wanted you to wake up and I figured what the heck! And it did work I thing but even if it didn't-" Jack rambled. "I get the point." Kim took a deep breath. "You kind of already know this, but this is what you're about to say to me, ok? Only switch the names around. I, Kim Crawford, have a crush on Jack Brewer." She smiled victoriously after she said it. "Your turn."

The boys stared, transfixed, at the scene unfolding in front of them. "This is so swasome." Jerry said in awe.

"See? Jerry can be a romantic." Eddie said, grinning.

"Shh!" Milton shushed them.

Rudy watched the scene from his office, a smile playing on his lips.

"I- I, Jack Brewer, have... Have a crush on... On... On Kim Crawford." After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "So... Kim... Now what?"

Kim groaned in frustration. "This is the part where you kiss me."

"Oh." Jack laughed a little, than he leaned forward and kissed her. Everyone else in the dojo simultaneously leapt up the air and shouted, "Yes! It finally happened!" Kim grinned as she put her hands on Jack's shoulders. When they pulled away, they looked at the others and laughed.

"So does this mean you're Kick now?" Milton looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Jack pulled Kim close to him, who grinned. "Thank you, Prince Charming, for waking me up. And kicking me in the head, I suppose, although that kinda hurt."

Jack chuckled. "No problem, Kimmy." Kim punched his shoulder lightly. "You still can't call me that."

"Ok."

And that there story was Kim and Jack's happily ever after.

**Aww. So sweet. Who liked it? Last line was ultra corny, ik, but whatever. Review! Favorite! More oneshots coming your way Very soon! **

**Ausllyshipper101. (Who also ships Kick) is Out! :D **


End file.
